squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
An Explosion At Night
is the twentieth episode of the show . Summary Geomeunjogjebi alights from the train into Flower Hill with the disguised commando units, bringing with him his briefcase of Butterfly Bombs. In Flower Hill, it is Flower Day, a holiday in which animals from neighboring nations to Flower Hill visit and celebrate. Rabbits, bears, pigs and many various animals dance and play music as Geumeunjogjebi arrives, and he smilingly accepts a bouquet from a rabbit child welcoming him to Rabbit Village. He deviously notes that whilst they may throw confetti at him, he will throw bombs at them. Meanwhile, Mulmangcho, still floating from the previous episode, struggles to break free before he reaches Flower Hill and begins to try and chew through his bonds. Back at the Cherry Valley headquarters, Commander Goseumdochi relays to Commander Murori and Commander Darami Geumsaegi's warning regarding the commando unit. They watch on a camera feed the incoming air vehicle carrying Mulmangcho and Darami suggests pressing Mulmangcho to talk for information. However, as the picture comes into focus, they can see that Mulmangcho has escaped. The situation suddenly more dire with their potential source missing and possibly loose in Flower Hill, Commander Goseumdochi suggests deploying Murori as she has had experience working with the enemy and just happens to be rather talented with makeup. Meanwhile, Geumsaegi partakes in target practice with Commander Jogjebi. He wonders how to find out why the commando units have been sent to Flower Hill, whilst Jogjebi considers Geomeunjogjebi's chance of success if he takes advantage of the public holiday. If he succeeds, he can push for a direct attack on Flower Hill soil. Watching Geumsaegi shoot three swinging bottles in a row with perfect aim, Jogjebi commends him for his skills and seemingly out of nowhere orders him to report to Lobster Isle. Surprised, Geumsaegi asks why, and is told he is to prepare for battle. He is to go and await his order. Geumsaegi complies, though frustrated he was unable to get the reason for the unit out of Jogjebi. Commander Goseumdochi, escorting Murori via car, explains her mission: she is to meet with Mulmangcho and slip into the disguised Tokgasi agents and commando unit. He cheerfully reminds her he expects to see her celebrating at the festival that evening after her task is complete before seeing her off. Mulmangcho in his fall from the vehicle has become snagged in a the branch of a tall tree and struggles to free himself but cannot save himself from the nasty fall. He lands on the still-fresh stump of his severed tail and has to cover his mouth to muffle his scream of pain. Regardless, he recovers quickly and decides to find some clothes before meeting Tokgasi, as his shirt and coat had been destroyed during his escape attempt. He hides by the roadside as an unwary boar truck driver passes by and Mulmangcho grabs onto the side of the containment unit and slips inside without being noticed. Inside, he opens containers to find expensive watches which he steals, clean clothes, as well as realistic theater costumes including the mask of an elderly grey shrew. Working quickly, he is able to disguise himself as an old shrew in order to pass in Flower Hill undetected. However, back in Cherry Valley, Darami happily notes that Mulmangcho took the bait. The truck had been planned as had the cargo, and the watches had been bugged with tracking devices and he is now on their radar. Geomeunjogjebi and the commando unit wait at a pagoda and knows they must overtake Flower Hill tonight - but without the Tokgasi guides, they are lost in foreign territory. He instructs the rabbit-disguised Oegwipali to find Mulmangcho and see if the meeting has gone well. In the city, a group of children gather around a wanted Ppster depicting Mulmangcho and discuss that he is hiding in in Flower Hill. Mulmangcho hobbles up in his shrew disguise to inspect the poster. He is shocked to see his photograph is now open to the public. The children are concerned that the old shrew is shaking, and Mulmangcho brushes it off, stating that seeing such horrible people on this festive day makes his old bones shudder and excuses himself. He heads towards the point where he is to meet with Tokgasi in the public gardens, overly anxious that an identity slip will likely cost his life. However, in the meeting point he can only see a lone goose woman (Murori in disguise) painting a picture. He approaches cautiously but isn't sure that she is Tokgasi. She asks aloud if he is looking for Mulmangcho, and alarmed, he stutters that he is looking for thorns. she smiles, reminding him to be careful as some thorns are poisonous. Recognizing this as the Tokgasi code, he relaxes. Oegwipali sits alone, pretending to read a newspaper and observing, as Mulmangcho questions Murori why she is here and not his previous informant. she replies that with his picture plastered all over the city, he refuses to meet and has sent her as contact. Mulmangcho is still suspicious as she has yet to show him the secret Tokgasi marking, but his suspicions are eased when she signs her painting with a specific mark - the mark he had been waiting for. However, Oegwipali, aware that the Tokgasi agent is not this goose, curses and rushes back to report to Geomeunjogjebi along with reports that his wanted posters have been placed around the city. Concerned, Geomeunjogjebi asks the Commando team who this goose is. Is she the Flower Hill spy? When he gets no response, he decides they shall test her and if they suspect she is a spy, they simply kill her. He orders Oegwipali to wait for Mulmangcho and keep a close eye on him whilst the others leap to the trees in ambush. As Mulmangcho and Murori arrive in the clearing, they search for the commando unit but are met with Oegwipali much to Mulmangcho's joy. He reveals himself as Mulmangcho to his brother before replacing his mask. Oegwipali, however, teases Mulmangcho over his status as a wanted man, then Oegwipali's attention turns to Murori and suggests she is not Tokgasi but a Flower Hill spy. Mulmangcho dismisses the accusation, insisting she is Tokgasi's contact, only to be reminded by Oegwipali not to shout, and here, he is not Oegwipali, but "Geomeunjogjebi". Mulmangcho is clearly confused, as is Murori, who wonders to herself what is going on. Oegwipali finally states he cannot trust the goose and that she and Mulmangcho shall be killed. Mulmangcho curses Oegwipali and thrashes in frustration, inadvertently showing the multiple watches he stole from the truck which gathers Oegwipali's interest. Morori states she has had enough of this nonsense and orders Oegwipali to take them to Geomeunjogjebi. In response, Oegwipali calls forth the commando unit who overpower them, stripping Mulmangcho of his watches and giving them to Oegwipali who puts them on instead. Watching from afar, Geomeunjogjebi calls forth a band of "squirrels" with curiously mouse-like features and orders them to attack under the pretense of Flower Hill militia. As they do so, Murori freezes for a moment, considering that this might be a test of loyalty to the Weasel Unit and then joins the fight to fend them off. In the scuffle, she notices the slip of a disguise and that these are not squirrels, but mice. With this new information, her attacks become lethal, using the sharp stalks of her feathers to pierce and kill them. Oegwipali is surprised that she is fighting to kill and is conflicted over whether or not she is Tokgasi or a spy. He has little time to think on it however as she grabs him and escapes with Mulmangcho. Reports have reached Commander Goseumdochi regarding the fake militia arrest, and that Murori acted in compliance with her cover story. Pleased, he orders the stragglers of the commando unit and fake militia to be captured and killed. Sure enough, Flower Hill forces are able to corner the commando unit and trick them into falling on a spike trap, similar to the ones seen in Episode 3: The Revenge Battle of the Squirrel. They are all quickly impaled and killed. Geomeunjogjebi quickly received word that the entire commando unit has been wiped out and is panicked. He decides at this point his own survival is paramount. He commends Murori on her bravery but still can't trust her, but is surprised when she retorts that she can't trust them either. With Mulmangcho's picture being so clumsily made available to Flower Hill, the Tokgasi net is in danger, and with her being here risking her life for them. She turns to leave but is stopped. Geomeunjogjebi offers a non-apology before telling the group that they will attack when the fireworks begin. Murori is disgusted that they would attack an innocent civilian populace during a festival. Mulmangcho and Oegwipali begin to bicker over the watches only for Geomeunjogjebi to confiscate and discard them, reminding them they might have been bugged. Murori is disappointed at his correct guess. With all said and done, he order Murori to take them to Mt. Ppyojok. Murori teasingly asks what they plan to do atop the highest mountain in Flower Hill. Geomeunjogjebi replies that they will shower the festival with bombs. She decides to follow with their plan for now in order to find their target. Commander Goseumdochi learns they have lost contact with Murori due to the loss of Mulmangcho's watches. Darami sadly states this means she must deal with the enemies alone. On their way to Mt. Ppojok, they watch as a bus of singing toddlers and children pass by and Mulmangcho grabs at the flowers and curses that he'll murder them all. Taking any excuse to hurt him, Murori punches him and scolds him for leaving traces with his destruction of the flowers. A truck passes by and the group leaps, grabbing onto the cargo unit and hanging on underneath. Coming to their destination, Geomeunjogjebi scouts through binoculars and spots the monitoring and broadcasting station in Cherry Valley. As the fireworks begin to burst in the sky, he finally announces their target is the station to disrupt Flower Hill communications. Murori is shocked, but in character, announces the gall of him to attack such a target without the commando unit. They must retreat. Geomeunjogjebi then reveals he has Butterfly Bombs. All he has to do is input the coordinates and they will fly into their target and explode. After their communications are gone, Jogjebi will attack from land and sea. Opening up a portable helicopter, Geomeunjogjebi and the mice climb aboard and a message is sent. Back at Jogjebi's office, a female mouse secretary approaches with the message stating they are about to attack and the elated Jogjebi laughs in joy and orders his men to prepare to attack. Geomeunjogjebi offers Murori a seat on the copter to watch the explosions and explains they will erupt at exactly 8 p. m., the current time being 7.58 p.m. Refusing to allow this to continue, Murori attacks, knocking the mice and Geomeunjogjebi out of the helicopter, sheds her disguise and steals the helicopter entirely. Managing to fly out of reach before she can be stopped, Mulmangcho snags on with a rope. Murori quickly sends warning to Unhasu of the impending attack at 8 p.m., and Goseumdochi wastes no time in arming Flower Hill defenses to ward off Jogjebi's forces. Murori, aware that the bombs will fly for the communications station at any moment, decides she must destroy the bombs far away from Flower Hill, only to be shot in the shoulder by Geomeunjogjebi. As he climbs back aboard, a struggle is initiated in which Murori overpowers him, only to notice the incoming warships below. As time draws close, Flower Hill is armed to defend itself and Geomeunjogjebi and the mice realize the bombs will soon explode and leap to safety into the sea. A weasel technician aboard the warship notices the incoming helicopter as Murori swears to turn their war signal into her victory cry for Flower Hill. She flies directly into the captains office when the bombs explode, killing her and destroying the warship entirely. Commander Goseumdochi orders an attack in honor of Murori and their fire into the remaining warships, wiping them all out as Geomeunjogjebi and the mice clamber to shore. Jogjebi roars in fury to receive word from his secretary that his mission failed only to stop suddenly, going into a seizure. Back at Flower Hill, the civilians dance and play, unaware of the fight that has just taken place, and Commander Goseumdochi tearfully watches the fireworks, remembering Murori and swears to honor her for her sacrifice and for a brief moment, her spirit is scene flying through the fireworks. Characters Heroes *Mulori *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori *Geumsaegi Villains *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Geomeunjogjebi *Commander Jogjebi Deaths *Murori Production notes Songs *Let Us Fortify Our Hill Transcript Gallery An Explosion At Night/gallery Trivia Errors *Rabbit Village was previously stated to have been outwith Flower Hill. However, here it is depicted to be a part of the nation. Category:Series 1 Episodes